Bittersweet
by akami
Summary: Little brief prompts about Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai as children.. and I duno what else o.o .. just random writings that I will randomly update
1. Marching

Disclaimer: Avatar © respective owners +_+

--

_One… two… three… four. One… two… three… four._ She slowly counted the numbers in her head, timing her steps as she repeated the sequence over and over. _One… two… three… four. One… two… three—oof!_

She collided with the body in front of her, barely managing to stay on her feet as she felt the girl she stumbled into pitch forward from the impact. She let out a small squeak as the other girl quickly whirled around to face her.

"TY LEE!" Azula shouted angrily at her, her face scowling in apparent annoyance. She tore her hand away from Ty Lee's grip and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She had been annoyed the first time Ty Lee had run into her, and angry the second time. This time, however, she looked absolutely furious and Ty Lee felt a small wave of fear wash over her.

"S-sorry," she apologized quickly and bowed her head. She felt a small squeeze on her left hand and felt reassured knowing that Mai was there. She returned the gesture while keeping her head down low, hoping that Azula's anger would diffuse quickly. Sometimes—on a good day, Azula would be amazingly patient. On a bad day—well, Ty Lee was hoping that today wasn't one of those days.

After a few tense moments, she heard the princess sigh loudly and chanced a glance up. Azula was looking off to the side with a distracted expression on her face. Ty Lee raised her head back up slowly. The movement brought Azula's attention back to her, and though she knew the other girl was no longer angry, Ty Lee couldn't help keep down the nervousness she felt even as she gave Azula a hesitant smile. She felt a small tug on her arm and turned slightly left as Mai joined her at her side. Azula looked at both of them and then gave out another sigh.

"Your timing was off, Ty Lee. You too, Mai," Azula declared as she placed her hands on her hips. She was looking at them expectantly, demanding an answer.

Ty Lee gave Azula a sheepish looking grin in response while Mai merely raised her eyebrow. This continued for another full minute.

"Ugh… whatever!" Azula threw her hands up in exasperation and then looked pointedly at Ty Lee. "This would probably go along a lot more smoothly if we weren't _holding hands_," and here she scowled.

Ty Lee promptly pouted at those words. After all, it had been her idea for them to hold hands in the first place. She had made up an excuse, saying that she would be able to follow Azula easier if they held hands. And although it _did_ help with their marching, Ty Lee had another reason for her actions.

Lately, Azula was starting to look more and more distracted, and was becoming more and more distant. It was becoming harder and harder to get the prodigy to play with them, and even then it always had to include something _important_, like military strategies or some type of training. They were _marching like soldiers_ for Agni's sake! Though Mai never said anything (she hardly did about _anything_ really) Ty Lee could tell the quiet girl was also worried; the numerous looks she gave Azula at times was obvious even to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee looked at Azula as the girl stood in front of her. Sometimes, it felt like Azula was moving forward—much too quickly, and much too soon. Sometimes… it felt like her and Mai were being left behind as their friend continued onward without them.

Ty Lee reached out and grabbed Azula's hand.

This brought Azula's diverted attention back to her once more. The girl looked at Ty Lee and then glanced to Mai, her eyes shifting between the two as if searching for something, and then she finally sighed and shrugged. She made no move to pull her hand away.

The firebender turned suddenly so that her back was facing the two once more.

"Follow me _closely," _Azula ordered sharply, and Ty Lee looked over to Mai who gave her a small but brief smile.

Seconds later, Azula started her march again, and Ty Lee felt her right hand being pulled forward.

_One… two… three… four. One… two… three… four._ She slowly counted the numbers in her head, timing her steps as she repeated the sequence over and over. _One… two… three… four…_

--

Author's note: okay sadly enough I already have kind of an established-ness? Of how I view these three +_+ and my writings/drawings/whatever else I make tend to lean toward these views… which is kinda apparent … creative license I suppose? :( whatever. This prompt is based on this one drawing I drew … if you know it, good for you, if you do not it's okay it's not really needed to read this. I…should work on other things, but this idea has been in my head for a while and I decided to write it out. I would tell you to look forward to more updates but then I'd be _lying._


	2. you and I

Disclaimer Avatar © respective owners

--

There were times, during their childhood, when Mai found herself questioning what exactly she was to the Fire Nation Princess. She was a quiet, inexpressive child who tried not to speak unless it was absolutely necessary, and who tended to prefer to linger in the background while Ty Lee would unabashedly take the spotlight. She held similarities with Azula, yes, but they weren't things that would bring them close; maybe bring them together but besides that, she couldn't really be sure. There were cases when her and Azula couldn't even hold a conversation, and this made Mai wonder more about their relationship.

Usually when Mai was summoned to the palace by Azula, Ty Lee would be there as well; sometimes arriving a little after her, or sometimes, they would end up meeting halfway and would walk together.

There was one day, however, when Mai was called over to the palace, and it was her and only her alone with Azula for the entire afternoon. Ty Lee was at home, resting and fighting off a stomach illness that kept the poor girl bedridden. They had visited her yesterday but after a mishap involving the breakage of an almost century year old heirloom, the two girls had been banned from seeing Ty Lee until the girl recovered.

And so it was here, that Mai found herself sitting besides Azula while the other girl studied some complex looking firebending scrolls and pointedly ignored her. Mai was used to this, having much experience from attending parties with her parents, and she merely continued to sit there staring off into nothing with the occasional rustle of paper being the only break in silence between the two girls.

Briefly, ever so briefly, Mai wondered where Zuko was but stopped herself before she could dwell further into thoughts of the older boy. Though Azula seemed like she wasn't paying attention to her, the girl had eyes as sharp as a hawk sometimes and Mai knew she wouldn't be able to keep her face from reddening if her thoughts turned to her crush. And knowing Azula, the girl would notice and would tease her about it because that was something she always seemed to enjoy doing.

And so Mai continued to sit there in boredom as Azula continued to read her scrolls. There was a short respite when Azula ordered a servant to bring them some snacks, but even then as they ate their bread no words were exchanged and it had Mai wondering if things were always so awkward between her and the firebender. Usually Ty Lee's incessant chatter would be enough to fill in the silence for all three of them, and with the bubbly girl absent, Mai was finally starting to realize how important Ty Lee was to the communication of their trio. Without her here, there was a one too serious girl and a one too dispassionate girl with nothing to talk about between them, and Mai, despite her usual offhandedness, felt herself missing having the other girl here.

The hours passed by slowly, and Azula was almost finished with her scroll when she noticed the change of colors in the sky and she glanced at Mai briefly. Mai caught the motion, noted the sky as well, and moved to stand up. She patted down the seat of her pants to brush away the loose grass that had stuck to her and looked to Azula before starting to make her way to the exit. She took a few steps forward before she realized the princess was following her. She was surprised, though her face didn't show it and both girls walked in silence to the exit.

When they reached the tall metal doors, Azula ordered the guards to open the door for Mai, and after bowing to their princess they complied. Mai stepped outside, gave Azula a small bow to which the girl merely nodded, and then Mai turned around and walked home.

The next day, Ty Lee had recovered enough that her mother had allowed her to visit Azula; the girl had probably been driving the poor woman crazy complaining about being stuck in bed, and her mother most likely figured that if Ty Lee had enough energy to complain then she was well enough.

Mai had made her way slowly over to the palace, wondering if the day would be the same as yesterday, though when she approached the courtyard she could hear the familiar voice of Ty Lee drift through the hallway. Unsurprisingly Azula's voice drifted through as well.

When Mai arrived at her destination, she found Ty Lee stretching on the grass, talking about something one of her sisters had done, and Azula was sitting down, scrolls laid down beside her, half listening to the little acrobat's tales with disinterest.

"Mai!" Ty Lee had shouted to her as soon as the girl had come into view and had stood up to give the girl a hug. Mai noted that Ty Lee was moving a bit slower than usual; the girl hadn't fully recovered yet after all.

She stood there, neither relaxed nor tense as she felt Ty Lee's arms encircle her. The girl then pulled away and gave her a bright smile and though Mai did not smile in return, she realized that she had missed the other girl terribly and nodded at her instead.

"I was just telling Azula what one of my meanie sisters did to me while I was sleeping yesterday!" Ty Lee gushed out and Mai merely gave another nod and moved to take a seat beside the studious princess.

Ty Lee flopped down in front of the two girls and decided to start the story over so that Mai would be informed as well. It wasn't long before Mai and Azula were both half-listening to the other girl as she chattered on and on.

As Mai watched as Ty Lee made an exaggerated movement with her two hands, she knew that if it weren't for the hyperactive girl, her and Azula would most likely not be friends. Yesterday was proof of that; they hadn't even exchanged one word to each other.

"It was a lot quieter without her here, huh?" Azula said suddenly and Mai started slightly as she realized that Azula had been talking to her. She looked over to the fire princess who had both an amused and annoyed expression on her face.

"…Yeah," Mai answered quietly, and glanced over to Ty Lee who looked like she was trying to reenact the scene using only her two arms as props.

Azula gave a soft hmm of acknowledgement, and then turned back to her scrolls, promptly tuning Ty Lee out once more. Mai had continued to watch Ty Lee's impromptu act, though she occasionally stole glances at Azula who was seemingly engrossed in her studies.

"Mai! Mai!" Ty Lee called to her and she raised an eyebrow at the other girl. "Can I braid your hair?"

"No, Ty Lee. You may not," Mai replied quickly and Ty Lee pouted and glanced over to Azula hopefully.

"Don't even think about it, Ty Lee," Azula threatened, though she merely flickered her eyes over to the girl before turning back to her scrolls.

"You two! Are no fun at allllllllllllllllll," Ty Lee huffed out as she settled back down onto the grass. Her stomach was starting to hurt again and she patted it gently.

"So what did you guys do yesterday while I was out sick?" Ty Lee asked as she started to lay down on the grass.

Mai looked over to Azula, who looked over at her, and gave her a small smirk.

"None of your business, Ty Lee," the princess replied, and Ty Lee looked over at Mai, hoping the other girl would answer.

Mai kept silent, mulling over Azula's actions and response.

"No faaaair!" Ty Lee pouted. She stood up, walked closer to the two girls and then squeezed herself in and sat down so that Azula was on her right and Mai was on left. "Tell me!" she demanded as she looked back and forth from the two.

Mai glanced over at Azula, who gave her another smirk, and it was then that Mai realized that the princess held her in as high a favor as she did with Ty Lee. It was true they had nothing to talk about, and that Ty Lee was probably the tie that held them all together. However, it was obvious that Azula considered her a friend as well; why else would she invite Mai over, even when Ty Lee wasn't there?

"Come onnnnn!" Ty Lee continued to pout and turned to look at Mai who was still quiet. "Mai?" Ty Lee asked hopefully.

Mai glanced over at Azula, who looked like she was enjoying teasing the other girl, and for once whose attention was turned away from those scrolls.

"Nothing happened, Ty Lee," Mai replied truthfully. Ty Lee frowned at her reply.

"Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other!" Ty Lee declared loudly and Mai merely shook her head while Azula rolled her eyes. They exchanged another look to which Ty Lee frowned.

"You're almost as bad as my sisters," Ty Lee complained and a small hint of a smile could be seen on Azula's face.

The rest of the afternoon carried on with Ty Lee eventually falling asleep and Azula continuing her studies while Mai sat there in companionable silence. The day progressed and soon the girls found themselves standing just outside the palace doors.

"See you two later," Azula said lazily and after a brief hug from Ty Lee the three parted ways.

"So what did you two do yesterday?" Ty Lee asked curiously, still not believing the pair had stayed in doing nothing. Mai glanced over to the girl who was looking at her eagerly.

"Nothing, Ty Lee," Mai replied. "We did absolutely nothing.

--

Author's Note: … what. Yeah this story makes absolutely no sense. I think in a way I'm trying to think of the relationship between Mai and Azula, and what kind of friends they are. It's obviously what kind of friendship they have with Ty Lee; she's such an outgoing person that it's hard to not be that girl's friend. With Azula and Mai, however, I would think they would have trouble communicating since they're both not very social people… and I don't know… take whatever you get from reading this.


	3. It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to

She very carefully placed down her brush and slowly examined the work in front of her. Once she was satisfied that the strokes were in perfect order, she finally raised her eyes to regard the expectant pair of gray eyes watching her.

There were many responses that she could have made, but her brain automatically chose the one that fit her character best. Unfortunately, that one would also be the one that would hurt the most.

"Why would I want to attend something like that? It's something only commoners and poor people go to, Ty Lee. It's below us. It's degrading. I would never set foot into an establishment like that without a good reason. I don't even know why you decided to have it there," the words tumbled out before she could stop them and she inwardly winced as Ty Lee seemed to deflate with each passing moment.

"Oh," Ty Lee answered quietly. Her eyes were downcast and Azula wasn't surprised to see tears were already forming.

Azula sighed, and waited a beat. If her calculations were correct—

"Azula," and yes there it was: the steady, flat voice of Mai, her other conscience. Or was she her only conscience?

"Yes, Mai?" she responded. She would continue to play the fool and ignore the fact that she was the reason why Ty Lee was crying.

Mai knew this and gave a great, long suffering sigh and instead approached Ty Lee and patted her awkwardly on the back.

"There, there. Don't cry," she flatly stated while her hawk-like eyes challenged Azula.

Ty Lee sniffled and then promptly buried her face, tears and all, into Mai's shoulder. Her mother would be happy to know her new top was being put to good use.

Azula ignored the two and turned back to her calligraphy lesson. She had to finish 20 more characters for today and was only halfway done. Ty Lee could cry all she wanted to; Azula had better things to do than comfort the other girl.

A muffled sound escaped from Mai's shoulder, and Mai almost, _almost_ smiled as she realized Ty Lee was still trying to talk even as she was bawling her eyes out.

"Take some deep breaths first, Ty Lee. So that I can understand what you're saying," Mai suggested. Ty Lee nodded, and then detached herself from the other girl. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and would have done the same with her nose except Mai stopped her and handed her a handkerchief from her pocket. She gave Mai a watery smile before she blew her nose on the cloth.

"Keep it," Mai suggested and Ty Lee nodded once more. "Now, what were you blabbing about?"

Ty Lee looked down at her feet, and then back up to her friend. "W-will you go to my birthday party, Mai?" she asked hopefully.

Mai resisted the urge to sigh. She knew that if she turned down the invitation, Ty Lee would start crying again and then her mother would be even happier to find two matching stains on her new clothes.

"Yes, Ty Lee. I'll go," and Ty Lee squealed happily before throwing herself at Mai and giving her a bone crushing hug.

All the while, Azula had been half listening to their conversation as she diligently finished her assignment. Ty Lee's sudden outburst had surprised her however, and one of her perfect brush strokes went wide and the paper was ruined. A frown appeared on Azula's face, and she turned to the other two, ready to yell at them for ruining her work.

What greeted her were two pairs of eyes staring at her in expectation; one was golden and much like her own, and another of ash gray that were now puffy and red from the tears.

The words died at her lips, and she felt the familiar pang of guilt bubble up inside her. She gritted her teeth in response and glared back at them. Only they could summon this feeling from her; only they could ever make her feel guilty about anything. She pushed it down and tried her best to ignore it.

"_What_?" she asked in a clipped voice. She would rely on her anger to get her through this. She _was_ rather angry that with these interruptions she would never be able to finish her work before sunset.

"Ty Lee wants you to go to her party," Mai responded.

"No."

"Yes."

"I refuse."

"_Azula."_

_ "No! _I won't go to her stupid party!" Azula yelled and almost burned her papers as a small burst of flame appeared from her hands. Luckily she caught herself in time and only an unmarked sheet was slightly singed. She glared at Mai who regarded her with cool eyes. Azula was being stubborn. And Mai knew she had to change tactics.

Mai turned away. "See, Ty Lee, I told you she would be afraid of the circus."

Ty Lee looked at Mai in confusion and then glanced over at Azula who looked about ready to explode.

"What would she be afraid of at the circus?" Ty Lee asked, still not understanding what Mai was trying to do.

"Oh, you know. Platybus bears. Eagle donkeys. Elephant lions. All those dangerous animals, gathered in one place? Of course she'd be afraid of them; she's never seen any of those up close before," Mai offhandedly stated. "I would be afraid too, Ty Lee, if I hadn't already been to the zoo," and as she said this, she starting walking away, her back facing the other two. Unbeknownst to them, she had turned away because she didn't want them to see the amusement that she knew would be in her eyes; she still needed to work on controlling that.

"Oh!" Ty Lee stated as the reason suddenly dawned on her. She quickly faced Azula, her tears already forgotten as she looked guiltily at her friend. "I'm so sorry Azula! I didn't know you were afraid of the animals! Oh I should've asked you how you felt about them! Now I feel so bad! I didn't think you'd be afraid of anything, but I guess you wouldn't want anyone to know about it. I mean I wouldn't want—"

"Ty Lee," Azula snarled out..

"Yes, Azula?"

"I. Am _not_ afraid of animals. Especially ones at the circus."

"Oh, but Mai said—"

"Ty Lee."

Pause. "Yes Azula?"

"I'll go to your stupid party."

Another pause, and this time Ty Lee tilted her head to look at her friend.

"Oh, but if you're afra—"

"TY LEE!"

"Yay Azula! You and Mai are the bestest friends, ever!"

Azula sighed as she felt Ty Lee tackle her with her patented bone brushing hugs. Maybe now she could finish her lesson. It occurred to her that if she had just agreed to go to the party in the first place, she probably would have been near completion of her assignment. She ignored that thought and shoved Ty Lee away before turning back to her papers.

Still with her back turned, Mai felt the corners of her mouth twitch. Sometimes manipulating Azula was way too easy.

* * *

Author's Note: wowww I forgot how fun it was to mess with the dynamics of this trio.


End file.
